footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 FIFA Club World Cup
The 2017 FIFA Club World Cup (officially known as the FIFA Club World Cup UAE 2017 presented by Alibaba E-Auto for sponsorship reasons) will be the 14th edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised international club football tournament between the champion clubs from each of the six continental confederations, as well as the national league champion from the host country. The tournament will be hosted by the United Arab Emirates. Host bids The application process for the 2017–2018 as well as the 2015–2016 editions, i.e. two hosts, each hosting two years, began in February 2014. Member associations interested in hosting must submit a declaration of interest by 30 March 2014, and provide the complete set of bidding documents by 25 August 2014. The FIFA Executive Committee was to select the hosts at their meeting in Morocco in December 2014, but the final decision was delayed until the FIFA's executive committee meetings on 19–20 March 2015. The following countries expressed an interest in bidding to host the tournament: * * * * The United Arab Emirates was officially announced as hosts of the 2017 and 2018 tournaments on 21 March 2015. Qualified teams Teams in contention CONCACAF berth Winners of the 2016–17 CONCACAF Champions League ;Teams qualified for the group stage * Police United * Vancouver Whitecaps FC * Herediano * Saprissa * Alianza * Dragón * Antigua * Suchitepéquez * Don Bosco * Honduras Progreso * Olimpia * Monterrey * Pachuca * UANL * UNAM * Real Estelí * Árabe Unido * Plaza Amador * Central * W Connection * FC Dallas * New York Red Bulls * Portland Timbers * Sporting Kansas City UEFA berth Winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League ;Teams qualified for the group stage * Club Brugge * Arsenal * Leicester City * Tottenham Hotspur * Lyon * Paris Saint-Germain * Bayer Leverkusen * Bayern Munich * Borussia Dortmund * Juventus * Napoli * PSV Eindhoven * Benfica * Sporting CP * CSKA Moscow * Atlético Madrid * Barcelona * Real Madrid * Sevilla * Basel * Beşiktaş * Dynamo Kyiv ;Teams qualified for the play-off round * Manchester City * Borussia Mönchengladbach * Roma * Porto * Villarreal ;Teams qualified for the third qualifying round * Anderlecht * Sparta Prague * Viktoria Plzeň * Monaco * Olympiacos * PAOK * Ajax * Astra Giurgiu * Steaua București * Rostov * Young Boys * Fenerbahçe * Shakhtar Donetsk ;Teams qualified for the second qualifying round * Skënderbeu Korçë * Red Bull Salzburg * Qarabağ * BATE Borisov * Ludogorets Razgrad * Zrinjski Mostar * Dinamo Zagreb * APOEL * Copenhagen * SJK * Dinamo Tbilisi * Ferencváros * FH * Dundalk * Hapoel Be'er Sheva * Astana * Liepāja * Žalgiris Vilnius * F91 Dudelange * Vardar * Sheriff Tiraspol * Mladost Podgorica * Crusaders * Rosenborg * Legia Warsaw * Celtic * Red Star Belgrade * Trenčín * Olimpija Ljubljana * IFK Norrköping ;Teams qualified for the first qualifying round FC Santa Coloma * Alashkert * Flora Tallinn * B36 Tórshavn * Lincoln Red Imps * Valletta * Tre Penne * The New Saints |}} Venues To be announced. Matches Host ||OFC| | – |Winner Play-off||Entrant Quarter-final | | – |Entrant Quarter-final ||Entrant Quarter-final | | – |Winner Quarter-final||Entrant Semi-final | | – |Winner Quarter-final||Entrant Semi-final | | – |Winner Semi-final||Winner Semi-final| | – |Loser Semi-final||Loser Semi-final| | – |Loser Quarter-final||Loser Quarter-final| }} ;Notes External links * Category:2017 FIFA Club World Cup 2017 Category:2017 in association football